No te voy a perder
by scarletwooldrich
Summary: naoki sabe perfectamente la clase de hombre que es y por ello es plenamente consiente de que por su frialdad y orgullo puede perder a kotoko. bueno, de hacer algo.


Naoki sabia perfectamente bien que no era el esposo que se merecía Kotoko, estaba lejos de ser romántico y detallista con ella. Algo dentro de él le impedía explayarse con su esposa, sus puntos buenos era estar al pendiente de ella en secreto y nada más. Realmente admiraba a sus padres por el cariño que siempre están demostrando y a Kinnosuke que sin tapujos se declaraba amor eterno a Kotoko y ahora su prometida Chris.

La mayoría de las veces el cedía ante las peticiones de su madre o de su esposa ya sea para celebrar algo o para salir en una cita rápida. Muchas veces se cuestionaba si es que realmente amaba a su mujer y enseguida se arrepentía de plantearse la pregunta; de nada valía ser un genio, futuro medico prodigio, si era tan estúpido para dudar de la decisión más importante de su vida. Cada noche de desvelo al entrar a su habitación y mira a la mujer que realmente lo ha aceptado tal y como es, sin pedirle que cambie en lo más mínimo, que pese a su torpeza la mayoría de las cosas las hace para complacerlo a él, en esos momentos puede responderse con total sinceridad y con solo mirarla confirmaba que la amaba porque simplemente ya no entendía su existencia sin ella.

Con el pensamiento anterior se recostó a un lado de su esposa, que hacía varias horas lo invito a dormir, pero como siempre él tenía documentos e investigaciones que redactar.

-pronto poder descansar y estar contigo-. Pensaba mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa.

Se acomodó y tomo su agenda para confirmar las actividades que tendría en la semana. Pese que era domingo por la noche, el como estudiante de medicina no descansaba ningún día. Entre simposios, conferencias, platicas y practicas se iba su vida de estudiante además de absorber la vida de casado, aunque Kotoko lo sabía nunca le ha reprochado nada y la mayoría de las veces ella hace lo imposible para esperarlo despierta obviamente fallando porque al igual que él, ella estaba terriblemente cansada. Aunque él no decía nada siempre sentía cuando ella salía de la cama temprano y después de el despertar para desayunar nunca la veía ahí, siendo su madre la que le regañara por no irse junto con ella a la universidad. Él sabía perfectamente bien los motivos que tiene ella para irse a esas horas y lo menos que quería ahora, a esas alturas, era avergonzarla más. Solita ella lo hacía.

Pese a lo que los demás puedan decir que ellos no tenían nada en común se equivocaban rotundamente, compartían metas y sueños no dichos pero que iban en paralelo como la vocación por la rama de la salud, además de que él, en secreto, era igual de torpe que Kotoko especialmente cuando ella se le pegaba mucho. Le turbaba tenerla cerca y no poder tener contacto como el quería, ser libre de abrazar o besarla, sentía eso como un acto demasiado íntimo y prefería aparentar frialdad y hasta indiferencia siendo su mujer la más lastimada y perjudicada.

En un segundo se levantó de golpe de la cama, enseguida voltio a ver si por el movimiento despertó a su esposa dándose cuenta de que no fue así, ya que la vio moverse y susurrando su nombre. Se reprendió mentalmente, pero es que lo que vio en su agenda lo sorprendió, es que estaba anotado de su puño y letra que el jueves de esa semana era su aniversario de bodas.

Se quedó mirando su agenda recordando cuando es que anoto eso. A su mente venia la conversación que escucho entre su esposa y sus compañeros.

-y me llevo a cenar a las orillas del rio yodo-. Decía Chris animadamente su cita.

-bueno cuando quiere Kinnosuke es romántico-. Decía entre risas Kotoko.

-si, además de que antes fuimos a pasear en bote, me llevo 2 ramos de mis flores favoritas y me regalo un par de cositas más-. Eso ultimo lo dijo sonrojada.

-aaaah, yo quiero una cita así-. Suspiro marino.

-primero tendrías que tener novio-. Dijo entre risas moto chan.

Mientras peleaban moto chan y marino siendo calmadas por un fastidiado Keita y una acostumbrada Tomoko, Kotoko y Chris hablan sobre citas.

\- ¿Por qué no le pides a Naoki san una cita? -.

La pelirroja solo suspiro, lo sabía imposible. -no quiero interferir en su trabajo. El pobre se ha estado acostando 2 de la mañana, imagínate que le pida salir-.

Chris no entendía que tenia de malo que su amiga quisiera salir con su esposo. -te entiendo, pero ¿no crees que necesita relajarse un poquito? -. ella la notaba cabizbaja, siempre que pasaba Irie-kun de lejos, su amiga lo miraba y suspiraba.

-el solo se relaja trabajando, se siente más calmado cuando ve que en sus pendientes está avanzado. Cuando lo veo así me pregunto si hizo lo correcto casándose conmigo-.

Al terminar la frase, absolutamente todos en la mesa guardaron silencio. Naoki iba pasando rumbo al ala de conferencias, pero le llamo la atención las risas y suspiros que provenían de la mesa que ocupaba Kotoko y sus amigos así que decidió acercar sigilosamente a escuchar y tras lo último dicho por su mujer sintió como si mil sacos de arena cayeran en sus hombros.

-Kotoko, ¿enserio crees que su matrimonio es un error? - fue interrogada por moto chan.

A su amiga se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas los ojos. -no, no es que yo lo vea como un error. Para mí no lo es, yo lo amo con toda mi alma, solo que…-

\- ¿solo qué? -. la ínsito Keita.

Naoki esperaba sin respirar la continuación de la oración.

-solo que, creo que fue muy apresurado. El estaría mejor sin mí, siento que soy una carga porque el necesita estar al 100% y yo solo lo distraigo con mis tonterías. Se bien que si esperaba a que el terminara sus estudios muy seguramente se hubiera arrepentido y dejado, pero ahora creo que solo lo entorpezco-.

Naoki no quiso escuchar más, se retiró tan sigilosamente como llego. Al llegar al auditorio de su facultad se sentó en una butaca.

-realmente fue apresurado, pero si no hubiera querido casarme simplemente no lo hubiera hecho-. Jamás imagino que Kotoko pensara que ella era una carga para él, lo era, pero no en el sentido de estorbo, era una carga que el quería llevar porque la amaba.

-más bien yo soy un estorbo para ti, Kotoko-. Dijo mientras se recostaba aún más en el lugar.

-no me imaginaba que nuestro prodigioso medico tuviera esos pensamientos-.

La voz de Nishigaki lo sorprendió y lo demostró sin impórtale. Irie lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-tampoco me imaginaba que sensei fuera tan cotilla-.

Nishigaki se le quedo mirando hasta que soltó una carcajada. -si hablas tan despreocupadamente y sin fijarte que estaba a dos filas detrás de ti, no creo que sea mi culpa-.

-lo siento, sinceramente no lo vi-. Y era verdad, él iba con otra cosa en la cabeza.

-creo que en este momento puedes dejar el formalismo Naoki. Puedo escuchar si gustas-.

Este se le quedo mirando dando un profundo suspiro. -muchas gracias-.

Una vez fuera del simposio de hoy se fue reflexionando las palabras que tuvo con Nishigaki sensei.

-si tú eres el problema, ¿no crees que al menos con ella deberías de cambiar? -.

-lo he intentado, pero al final simplemente no puedo-.

Sinceramente a Nishigaki siempre le había sorprendido esa pareja. El demasiado frio y ella demasiado cálida. -y no crees que Kotoko san tiene razón ¿no debieron casarse? -

Naoki enseguida fijo la mirada en él. - ¿también lo piensa? No fue un error. Yo, con solo imaginarla con otro me estremecía de coraje-.

Nishigaki sensei disimulo una sonrisa. -ahí tienes tu solución-. Decía como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mientras tanto Irie lo miraba expectante.

-sí, si tanto te molestaba imaginarte a Kotoko san con otro, siempre ten en mente que si no cambias un poco con ella efectivamente se va a ir con otro-.

el castaño empezó a negar con la cabeza. – imposible, ella me ama. Ella no…-.

-efectivamente te ama, pero que yo recuerde justamente por causa tuya y tus decisiones precipitadas ¿no se iba a casar con el joven que trabaja en nuestra cafetería? ella se sabía un estorbo para que tú te casaras con la joven Robinson, ¿no crees que en esta actualidad ella hará algo por tu supuesto bien?

Con eso ultimo Naoki estuvo todo el día pensando que Kotoko haría lo que fuera por su bienestar, hasta dejarlo para "ser feliz". También desde ese día frecuentaría más el área de enfermería seguramente sorprendiendo a la mayoría de ahí, pero sin dejarse descubrir por su esposa. Estaba decidido.

Desde que Nishigaki sensei le planteara la posibilidad de que Kotoko lo dejara decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, de una manera sutil para que no fuera descubierto empezando esa misma noche.

A todos en enfermería les sorprendidos ver a Irie esperando a Kotoko para irse.

-Irie sensei, buenas noches. ¿Le teníamos que enviar un reporte? -. pregunto extrañada la jefa de enfermeras.

Este se aclaró un poco la garganta. -no, vengo por mi esposa-.

Tras lo dicho un silencio sepulcral se instaló siendo su mujer la que lo rompiera al tropezarse con una charola de instrumentos. El castaño solo se masajeo la frente mientras la veía alzar las cosas junto con sus compañeros, una vez pasado el altercado y despidiéndose se dirigieron rumbo a la salida.

\- ¿está todo bien? ¿mama nos necesita? - Kotoko sabía que esos serían los únicos motivos para ver a su esposo.

-está todo bien-. Ya sabía el que ella le extrañaría.

\- ¿entonces? -

-solo quería que nos fuéramos juntos. Has estado llegando tarde y eres tan despistada que te puede pasar algo-. Bien, ya estaba arruinando todo mucho antes de comenzar.

-ya veo-. Kotoko en seguida se colgó de su plazo izquierdo. -en el fondo, bien o mal, te preocupas por mi-.

Este se tensó en el acto, deseaba tanto abrazarla e ir tan tranquilamente a su hogar, pero sentía que todos lo veían. Iba hacer el intento se soltarse, pero la vio tan alegre y tranquila que decidió quedarse así. Si quería cambiar, aunque sea un poco, tenía que comenzar ahora.

Noriko sorprendió al verlos llegar juntos y tomados de la mano, le lanzo una mirada a su hijo de "bien hecho, oniichan", como respuesta oniichan puso los ojos en blanco.

Yuuki junto con su mama escondieron lo que estaba regado en la mesa, Kotoko no se dio cuenta, pero Naoki era otra cosa. Desde que llego vio raro que hubiera tantas cosas en la mesa de centro y conociendo a su mama seguramente era alguna de sus ideas locas.

La hora de la cena trascurrió amenamente, el hijo mayor de Norito estaba extrañamente más platicador que otras veces, prestaba mayor atención a la plática que tenía ella con su hija. Ya investigaría que traía entre manos su hijo mayor.

Como siempre, Naoki tenía pendientes que hacer pasando de ir a dormir temprano con su mujer, pero en esta ocasión lo hacía adrede, tenía que hablar con su madre. Al verla profundamente dormida salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, desde antes de entrar se podía ver que había alguien ya que las luces estaban prendidas. Al llegar a la puerta pudo distinguir las voces de sus padres y de Yuuki.

-estoy segura que esto le encantara a Kotoko-. Escucho decir a su madre.

-mama, eso es muy cursi. ¿Por qué no aquí? -

-no. No, oniichan no va a querer ir ahí-.

-pero es muy agradable el lugar. Además, es fin de semana-. Ahora distinguió la voz de su padre.

-papa, no creo que oniichan pida días libres-.

-Yuuki kun tiene razón papa, oniichan es responsable en sus estudios, pero no con mi Kotoko. Definitivamente tiene que ser de un solo día-.

A Irie cada palabra le iba extrañando más, pero decidió esperar un poco más antes de aparecer.

-mama, entonces este lugar estaría bien-.

-mira papa. Yuuki recomienda esto-. Decía Norito a su esposo mientras le pasaba un folleto.

-pe, pero. Tendrían que pasar la noche ahí-. Dijo sonrojado.

-hay papa. Ya están casados, no van en plan de novios-.

-de hecho, nunca salieron en plan de novios Yuuki-. Ahora que lo pensaban bien no hubo ni siquiera noviazgo, pero Norito no quería que esperaran por eso preparo tan rápido la boda.

Yuuki ya se estaba desesperando, faltaban menos de un mes para el aniversario de bodas y no decidían donde podían mandar a ese par.

-mama, ¿porque no le dices a oniichan y que el decida? -.

Norito se le quedo viendo. -cómo sino conocieras a tu hermano, va a decir que no. Te aseguro que no se acuerda ni de la fecha. Es tu oniichan tan frio y desconsiderado con Kotoko. Que no se asuste si ella lo deja-. Decía lo último con lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando escucho eso Naoki enseguida salió. Ya estaba bueno de estar escuchando.

-si mama, ¿porque no le dicen a oniichan que está pasando? -. bajo enojado las escaleras.

Esa voz sorprendió a todos, tanto que no dio tiempo de esconder lo que estaban revisando. Irie kun se acercó a la mesa y tomo lo que había ahí, desde cenas románticas hasta habitación de hotel pasando por aguas termales. Se les quedo viendo esperando una explicación.

-mama, ya esta tarde y mañana tengo examen-. Decía Yuuki mientras intentaba escapar de su hno. mayor pero la voz de este lo detuvo.

-Yuuki, quieto ahí. Dile a tu oniichan que está pasando-. No estaba enojado, pero si frustrado de que pensaran así de él, aunque con su frialdad se lo ganaba con creces.

Yuuki se le quedo mirando a su mama y después a su papa. Este le hacía señal de que se quedara callado mientras su mama miraba enojada a su hno. mayor.

-lo que pasa es que dentro de un mes es tu aniversario de bodas y eres tan frio y descorazonado con Kotoko, eso dice mama, que seguramente no te acuerdas de la fecha y por ende no planeas nada con ella y mejor lo hacemos nosotros por ustedes, obligándote al final a ir y pasarla con ella-. Yuuki dijo todo de golpe fuerte y claro que desencajo el rostro de todos, de todos…

-yuuuuki!-. lo regañaba su madre.

El silencio reino en el lugar, su padre se dio cuenta de la tensión y con una mirada le indico a Yuuki que se retiraran dejando solos a su esposa y a Naoki.

-¿me puedes explicar que es todo esto? Madre-. Le decia mientras señalaba todo lo de la mesa.

Ella solo lo miraba enojada, no sabia porque su hijo se ponía en ese plan, sino era mentira nada de lo que dijo su hijo menor.

-no se que quieres que te explique, oniichan. Si yuuki lo dijo. Quiero saber si recordabas la fecha de tu boda-.

Irie bajo la cabeza. -No-

-me lo temia. No me vengas a reprochar, estábamos buscando donde podrían ir ustedes, porque para variar nunca tienes tiempo o no te acordabas-. Ella no solia enojarse tanto. Pero bueno, esta vez lo ameritaba.

-lo siento mama-. Y lo decia con toda sinceridad. Cosa que a noriko le sorpredio.

-lo siento yo mas, oniichan-. Se acercaba a abrazarlo.

Este no dudo en devolverle el abrazo. Tambien con ella no era muy expresivo. -yo no quiero que kotoko me deje-. Fue lo que murmuro, su madre lo pego mas a ella.

-hijo, al menos con ella se distinto. Yo estoy acostumbrada a tu forma de ser, yo te di a luz. Pero ella no, aunque no se queje se que en el fondo tu actitud la lastima-. Deshizo el abrazo y lo llevo al sofá para platicar.

-lo se mama, escuche algo que me ha hecho entender que sino demuestro que la amo ella…-

-¿tienes miedo de que te deje?-

-si-

-no lo hara porque te ama. Pero hay una frase "no jales tanto el hilo porque al final no solo se tensara sino que se romperá"-.

Naoki lo entendia perfectamente bien, por eso había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

-mama, necesito que me ayudes a organizar nuestro aniversario-…

hii~ una nueva historia y un nuevo fandom. si te gusto la historia por favor comenta, actualizare lo mas pronto posible~


End file.
